


One Week

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rebellion, Romance, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Curtis jumps from hating you to loving you, and now you no longer exist. He doesn’t react well to you ignoring him.





	1. Chapter 1

Life on the train is always the same- smelly, crowded, full of starving people desperate to keep going. Your only comfort was having Curtis around.

He is nothing like you had first expected; despite being malnourished, he still had strong muscles, but a constant scowl and a cold, cruel attitude. Yet you saw him teasing Timmy about the ball, joking with Edgar, being kind, but he didn’t trust you at all.

Until you jumped in front of a club to save a pregnant woman.

When you woke up, Curtis was waiting beside your bunk, offering a small smile when you ficus and meet his eyes. After that you two were inseparable, always at each other’s side and sharing passionate kisses and moments when no one is watching.

Then things changed again.

People started finding messages in the protein bars. People were being beaten and captured more and more frequently. Curtis became more distant, more angry, more determined to move up the train. You felt more and more dejected, your only comfort being Tanya and her promises that he’d come around. You finally had enough, knowing that you’d never be his priority, and you were done.

You crouch down when they call your row, squeezing Tanya’s hand reassuringly as she grips Timmy tightly. I understand her anxiety; yesterday they took someone’s daughter, and her mother has yet to stop sobbing. Once everyone rushes forward to reach the protein, you slip forward, taking your bar and quietly making your way to your bunk.

“Hey,” Curtis says softly, offering you the smile only you receive as you reach where he’s standing with Edgar.

You don’t answer, not even looking at him as you slip into your bunk, briefly catching him frowning.

…

You continue to ignore him for weeks. Tanya only sends you sympathetic glances each time you ignore him. Every day, multiple times a day he tries to speak to you, and every time you pretend he doesn’t exist. Instead of staying in the bunk, snuggling into him for warmth, you try to play with Timmy, teaching him what little you can remember and trying your best not to stare at the eyes following you everywhere you go. Doing this kills you, but his absence was even worse, and you have to remind yourself of that daily.

You shiver under your thin blankets, desperate to feel warmth and knowing you won’t find any. You can hear the children playing out the aisles, screaming and laughing, but you can’t bring yourself to come out and ignore him. Not today.

Suddenly the curtain is shoved back, and you jump as Curtis slams his arms on the sides of your bunk, keeping you caged in as he stares at you. “What are you doing?” You demand, shivering slightly from the new draft.

“You’re ignoring me,” Curtis says flatly.

You send him a glare, refusing to give in to his familiar warmth. “Get the hell out of my bunk.”

“No,” He suddenly darts inside, jerking the curtain shut as he straddles your hips. You open your mouth to protest, but his fingers suddenly dig into your sides, making you scream before bursting into laughter, struggling to escape.

“Curtis!” You manage, trying to catch his hands, but you’re too busy laughing to get him off. You never expected him to tickle you- not somewhere as dark and depressing as the foot of the train- but he’s clearly winning, gaining an upper hand you don’t need him to have. “Curtis, stop it!”

“Not until you talk to me.” Through your teary eyes you see that smile, amusement lighting his eyes beautifully.

“Okay!” You manage, relaxing when he stops, keeping his hands ready to attack. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Why you’re avoiding me to start,” He deadpans, and you see the small flash of hurt in his eyes. “What did I do?”

You sigh, resting your head back against the thin cushion being used as a pillow. “I’m just tired of coming in second place with you.” You murmur, keeping your eyes on the bunk above you.

Curtis says nothing, and then a hand is gently gripping your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes. “You’re not second,” He says firmly, eyes sincere as they search yours.

You shake your head, a sad smile on your lips. “I will always be second to the revolution when it comes to you.” You whisper, seeing the realization light his eyes. “I can’t keep doing it, Curtis.”

“Don’t say that,” He whispers, and you feel your heart shatter when you see the heartbreak and slight tears in his eyes. “I need you, (Y/N). I love you.”

You swallow the lump in your throat. “I love you too,” You whisper. “I just don’t know if I can stay.”

“Give me a week,” He begs, his eyes the only give away from his normal voice. “One week. I promise I’ll fix this.”

You sigh, pursing your lips. “One week,” You whisper, seeing the relief as he sags slightly. He crawls so he’s beside you, tugging you against his chest, and you stay like that, unmoving as you wonder if he’ll keep his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the week you allowed him nears an end, you face the fact that Curtis’ focus will always be on the revolution.

I sigh to myself as Curtis slips out of his bunk, watching him whisper to Gilliam. His week is almost over, and despite him working to spend most of his time with you, it’s obvious that the revolution still holds most of his attention. You quietly close the small gap in the curtain and roll over, not wanting anything to do with it.

You’ve only told Tanya about your fear that Curtis will die trying to climb the train, and she has never been able to reassure you for long. You love Curtis, more than words can describe, but you can’t keep waiting for him only to receive only a fraction of his love. His real love is the revolution, and you can’t keep competing with that.

The curtain opens suddenly, and you roll to see Tanya watching you emotionlessly. “Come on. It’s time for the count.”

You shove yourself out of your bunk, forcing a small smile when Timmy runs over and clings to your legs, and you lighten a little when he grins up at you. “Hey,” You say quietly, trying to start walking without shoving him off.

“Momma said you weren’t friends with Curtis anymore,” He says, looking a little sad. “Is it true?”

“Timmy!” His mother snaps as you freeze, and when you glance up you see Curtis beside her, frowning slightly. “Get over here and leave her alone!”

Timmy darts into the crowd, making Tanya mutter to herself and try to follow, and before you can escape you see Curtis’ boots stop in front of you. “What was Timmy talking about?” He asks quietly.

You shake your head, still not looking at him. “I don’t know,” You start to walk around him, but he catches your arms, forcing you against him. “Curtis-”

“Please,” He whispers, his voice quiet. “I need you, (Y/N).”

“No,” You whisper. “No, you don’t. You need your precious revolution.” You jerk your arms free and turn, and in a split second he spins you around, crushing your lips together.

You gasp in shock, giving him the opportunity to invade your mouth roughly, claiming you the way only he can. You can’t help but melt against him, ignoring the stunned stares of your car mates, and he pulls away only to drag you back to your cabin, shoving you down and yanking the curtain shut as he crawls on top of you.

“Stop,” You gasp as he roughly explores your neck. “We’ll miss the count.” He growls a little, forcing himself away, and you hiss, “Why did you do that?”

“Because you refuse to believe me,” He meets your eyes, and he hard determination in them makes your breath catch. “Moving to the front means better food for you. You will have privacy. You will finally be treated like you deserve. That’s why this is so important.”

“Curtis,” You whisper, not knowing what to say.

“When we control the train, you’ll be free,” He says, and then you recognize the light in his eyes mixing with the dark fury, making your heart sink. “You’ll have anything on the train you want.”

You say nothing, letting him help you out and feeling his grip on your hand, sitting obediently when we’re told, but your entire body is numb.

In Curtis’ eyes you saw greed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Curtis feels strained, and Curtis almost loses you for good.

Life on the train has lost all meaning. Before, you could at least rest in the comfort of knowing Curtis was by your side, protecting you from the cruel reality of being trapped in the train. Without him you felt like nothing, and there was no one to blame but yourself. You let Curtis believe he won you over- spending time with him, kissing him, giving him pleasure- but you’d lost the joy that came with it. Tanya notices, making an effort to talk to you whenever possible, but with Curtis spending any time not on the revolution with you it was difficult. It’s become whispers as Curtis sleeps beside you, her standing by the bunk while you’re trapped in his arms.

“Are you alright?” Curtis asks suddenly, hand holding yours tight as you crouch in line. “You’ve been acting different… Are you sleeping?” His eyes scan your face worriedly, and you try to think of a reasonable excuse.

“I haven’t been sleeping well,” You admit, deciding that it’s the only excuse that won’t cause suspicion.

Curtis purses his lips, glancing at the mob moving for the protein blocks. “Why don’t you go ahead and rest,” He whispers. “I’ll grab you a block for when you get up.” At your nod, he kisses you gently, eyes looking a little sad when he pulls away, and you trudge to your bunk, lying there wordlessly.

Curtis reappears quickly. “I grabbed you two,” He smiles, and the gleam in his eyes instantly makes anger flare.

“I only need one,” You mutter, rolling on your back. “Give it to one of the kids.”

It’s the wrong thing to say. “What the fuck is your problem?” He snaps. “I’ve spent all of my time with you. I’ve done everything you’ve asked. What the hell am I missing?”

“Everything,” You hiss, whipping around to send him a glare that seems to take him aback. “This revolution has made you greedy. Have you heard the things that have come out of your mouth?”

“Wanting water?” He yells, and you can’t help but flinch. “Wanting actual food? Wanting space and privacy and to live like something other than shit?” He shakes his head, throwing the bars harshly on the bed. “I’m not doing this anymore. I’m done.” Your eyes sting as he walks away, a sob unwillingly escaping, and through the tears you see Curtis freeze. Before you lose control you yank the curtain shut and curl into yourself, letting your back face the curtain as you sob.

“What are you doing?” Tanya hisses from beside my bunk, and you wish you could tune her out. “You’re just going to let her go because she doesn’t obsess over escape? She’s worried about you! We all want out of here, Curtis, but you can’t lose yourself in the process.”

There’s silence, and then you hear your curtain being tugged open as a warm body suddenly presses against your back, an arm wraps around your middle and tugging you closer. “I’m sorry,” He whispers, kissing beneath your ear. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” You try to move away, but he holds you tighter, curling around you almost desperately. “You’re right; the revolution can’t be everything. I can’t lose you; I never want to lose you. Please, just… just trust me. Have faith in me.”

You release a shaky breath, twisting in his arms and looking up at his pleading eyes. “I trust you,” You whisper, fighting back tears. He lifts a hand, stroking your cheek tenderly, and you catch his wrist, stopping him. “I can’t watch this. I can’t think about you getting killed because you’re desperate to leave. I want out too, but to lose everyone I care about… I’ve already lost people. I can’t lose you too.” I swallow, feeling tears escape, and he breaks my hold to wipe them away with his thumbs.

“You’ll never lose me,” He promises, staring into my eyes, and I know he’s serious. “Whatever it takes, I  _will_  come back to you, and I  _will_ make things better for you. I love you, (Y/N).”

You release a shaky breath. “I love you, too,” You whisper, and he kisses you tenderly, holding you close as you swear to yourself to never let go.


End file.
